


Men From The Past

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Men From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Men From The Past by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Men From The Past_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda mingles through the crowd in The Sanctuary while Nick works in his office. It's a good size crowd and the night is still young. She senses another Immortal. _Would it be an old friend or an old enemy?_ She maneuvers through the crowd as she makes her way towards the front door. 

"Amanda." 

She turns and sees Basilios Mitralexis. He is 5'5", dark hair and eyes, and not at all handsome. His suit looks like a thrift shop reject. 

"Basilios, what brings you here?" 

"You. Is there someplace we can talk privately?" 

Nick walks up to them. "What's going on here?" 

"I need to talk to Amanda. Alone." 

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me." 

Basilios turns to Nick. "I am trying to seduce Amanda with my devilish charm and my irresistible good looks." 

Nick chuckles and walks away. Amanda beacons Basilios and leads him to the stairs leading to her suite. 

"Your new friend has a sense of humor. Are your tastes changing?" 

"You caught him in the right mood. That was unusually brave of you talking to him like that by the way." 

"You always bring out the worst in me." 

* * *

**ATHENS, 1741**

Amanda sits inside a barrel in the hull of a ship. She slowly lifts the lid. The cargo hold is dark and there is no movement. She steps out of the barrel then taps on the top of an adjacent barrel. 

"It's safe." 

Aulus raises the lid on his barrel then steps out. He's a tall muscular man. "Your plan is working well Amanda." 

"I hope Basilios will be where he should be." 

"If he is interested in keeping his head he will be." 

Amanda and Aulus make their way through the ship and fill their sacks with the ship's valuables. Then they look through one of the ports on the ship's seaward-facing side. There's Basilios in a rowboat next to the ship. Amanda and Aulus lower their sacks onto the rowboat. Then they climb down ropes onto the rowboat. Basilios and Aulus row away from the ship. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Basilios sits in a chair by a small table. Amanda closes the door to her suite. "Well, what is it?" 

"Aulus knows you're in Paris." 

"He knows I'm here?" 

"Not yet. He pressed me into looking for you. How much time do you think you'll need to disappear?" 

"I love Paris, and I love this place. I'm staying." 

"If it's lover boy, I'm sure he'll follow you anywhere." 

"His name is Nick. It's not him. I remembered something the last couple of years. I can't just run away at the first sign of trouble." 

"Aulus is not a sign of trouble, he _is_ trouble. Same old emotional Amanda. I'll give you two days to find your brain." 

Basilios stands and walks towards the door. 

"What if I arrange it so you won't tell him?" 

Basilios takes out a small tape player and clicks it on. "Aulus, Amanda owns a nightclub called The Sanctuary. I went over there to warn her you're looking for her. You're listening, so murder was how she thanked me. Serves me right for trying to be decent to a woman. Good hunting." Basilios raises an eyebrow. 

"You really should know me better than that by now." 

"Actually, it was in case whatever boyfriend you had got any ideas." 

"I'll show you out, and thank you." 

Amanda walks Basilios to the back staircase. She remembers how she misjudged him over 250 years ago. 

* * *

**ATHENS, 1741**

Amanda walks through the marketplace with a tall, dark, handsome Immortal. There's a rush of another Immortal and she turns to the man. "Let us leave." 

"Let us see who it is." 

Moments later she spots Basilios walking towards her. 

"If it isn't the toady of Aulus." 

"Amanda, I need to speak with you, alone." 

"I think not, as you can see I am otherwise occupied." 

"Amanda, we have business. Now." 

"The lady says she cares not but I will gladly settle her business." 

"The lady has been dealing with her own affairs for almost a thousand years." 

"It's all right, wait here. I shall deal with this business." 

* * *

Amanda and Basilios make their way to a secluded area. "You know I should challenge you just for your rudeness." 

"Amanda, have you taken in too much of the moon? If Aulus sees you with another man he will kill you, and him." 

"You are his property, I am not." 

"He considers anything he touches his property." 

"Why does my well-being concern you?" 

"I do not like the idea of a woman losing her head, or me losing mine for that matter. If he learns I did not tell him what I saw he will take my head as well." 

Amanda stares at him silently. "I'm not going to tell him, have no fear of that. I do ask you have fear, you hold both our lives, and the life of that gentleman, in your hands." 

"I shall be more discreet." 

"No woman is ever discreet enough." 

"You would be surprised at how clever I can be." 

"Women are more clever than men give them credit for but never as clever as they give themselves credit for." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

It's night. Basilios calls on his cell phone from outside a mausoleum. 

"Nick Wolfe." 

"Nick Wolfe, this is Basilios Mitralexis, we met at The Sanctuary the last night." 

"I meet a lot of people at The Sanctuary." 

"How many Immortals did you meet last night?" 

"What do you want?" 

"Just calling to see if you're interested in saving Amanda's life." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Somebody named Aulus is looking for Amanda and I found her. He was a Roman Gladiator. For 25,000 I won't tell Aulus. For 35,000 I'll tell him she left the continent." 

"Let's go with the 25,000 deal. Where can I meet you?" 

"The Eiffel Tower at eleven tonight." 

"I'll be there." 

Basilios closes his cell phone and turns to Amanda. "You know it's not too late to skip town." 

"I know I can't be running my whole life." 

"You can give it a try." 

"I'm afraid not." 

"I'm just afraid. You know if you don't come back your friend will be hunting for me." 

"I left behind a note." 

"That's considerate of you." 

"You always bring out the worst in me." 

"Amanda, you could still leave. I could meet Nick as I told him. I could tell him where you're going; I might even take the same flight. Aulus would just have a mystery." 

"Until he found one of us again." 

"It's better than having it all end tonight." 

"You make a persuasive argument but one way or another it gets settled tonight." 

Basilios opens his cell phone. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this?" 

"Yes, and I'll be eternally grateful to you, no matter what happens." 

"You could have chosen a better word than eternally." 

Basilios dials a number. "Aulus, Amanda will be there tonight. You were right, she had no reluctance to face me. She promised my head would be the last thing she cut off. No, that's all right, you can keep all her parts. Oh, and good hunting, sir." 

Basilios closes his cell phone. "You don't want to know." 

* * *

**ATHENS, 1741**

Amanda walks down from a hill. It was a wonderful afternoon. She senses another Immortal then sees Aulus riding up in a horse. 

"You harlot! You will pay for your treachery!" 

"Aulus, what do you mean?" 

"You add lies! You did not think I would learn about that other man?" 

"What other man?" 

"The English one!" 

"He is not English, he's-" Amanda realizes she proved her own guilt. Aulus dismounts and draws his Gladius. 

"Forgive me, Aulus." 

"There can be no forgiveness for a faithless woman." 

Amanda draws her broadsword and sets herself for the attack. Aulus advances slowly then thrusts. Amanda strikes his sword. Aulus steps forward and pushes Amanda back; she struggles to regain her footing as Aulus moves in. Amanda soon realizes she is outmatched. They are fighting near the edge of a cliff. Amanda turns and runs off the edge and falls to the sea below. 

* * *

Amanda comes back to life. It's night and she is lying on the shore. The water from an incoming wave makes its way up her legs and back. Amanda stands; she hears the sea and sheep braying. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks through a park. She picks up a rock and puts it inside her raincoat pocket. She senses another Immortal. _It's show time._ She draws her broadsword. 

"Basilios, Basilios, I hope you had a good last look at the sun." 

"Amanda, did you really think Basilios would have the nerve to challenge someone?" 

"I thought it was a bit out of character for that worm. Aulus, it's been over 250 years, can't you let it go?" 

"For me 250 years is like yesterday. You're the only one who ever made a fool of me and lived. Now it's time to correct my record." 

Aulus goes on the attack and drives Amanda back. They lock swords and Aulus pushes her back. He closes in; they parry. Aulus punches Amanda and her knees buckle. They lock swords. Amanda slips out the rock and hits Aulus's head with it. He falls to one knee. Amanda moves in but Aulus makes a series of thrusts to keep her back. Aulus rises, yells, then charges. He drives Amanda back then disarms her. Amanda makes a low sweeping kick that trips him. She runs for her sword as Aulus chases her. She scoops up her sword then runs between two trees. She spins around swinging her sword. Aulus's body falls forward and his head rolls to the side. Now it's all over but The Quickening. 

A surge runs through Amanda's body. She sees the Roman Coliseum crowded with cheering spectators. She sees ancient Athens morph into ruins. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick Wolfe waits by the Eiffel Tower. He senses another Immortal. He turns towards the sensation, moments later seeing it's Amanda. 

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" 

"Just taking in Paris by night." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Well what are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to meet someone. He's the nervous type." 

"Basilios sure is. I had him make the call." 

"So he was on your side?" 

"You know I have a way with men. I don't see any suitcase with money." 

"I was planning on beating some information out of him." 

"A bit primitive isn't it?" 

"The old way is the best way." 

"I wanted to get you out of the way while I dealt with my problem." 

"Aulus?" 

"Yes, he won't be a problem for me or anyone else ever again." 

"A bit primitive isn't it?" 

"The old way is sometimes the only way." Amanda looks at the Eiffel Tower. "So there's you, me and Paris by night. Let's dance." 

"Here? Now?" 

"Yes." 

Nick takes Amanda's hand and they dance a waltz. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
